The Final Consensus
by Aelthar
Summary: Two rejects, Two races and a very common enemy. When a human girl partners with Zim to aid him in the destruction of the Earth, will he finally prevail?
1. Chapter 1

My first Invader Zim fanfiction. I hope that I'm portraying Jhonen Vasquez's character properly. Otherwise, I'm embarrassing myself! lolergram. Anywho. Yeah. I 3 Zim.

Disclaimer: None of the IZ characters belong to me. I have placed myself into the story, so if you steal... me, there will be hell to pay. cackle

This chapter has yet to be revised, so there may be some mistakes in grammar/spelling and sentence structure. Enjoy!

* * *

"Two years I've been stuck on this wretched planet, waiting for the Armada…" A pasty skinned, earless figure spat, hunched over a desk as he worked on his newest project. Over his eyes were a pair of thick-glassed goggles, making his magenta orbs seem much larger than usual. He paused, a light frown upon his brow as he examined the object in front of him with great care.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, finally jumping up and holding the advanced weapon between gloved hands. "It's finally ready! Wait until the Tallest see this, they'll be here in time to witness me finish the _filthy_ humans …"

He moved to turn towards a large screen that lit up the dark room, but was met by a small, blue eyed robot. "Oooo, whassat?" It squeaked, reaching a grubby robotic hand towards the weapon that was brandished before it. As he reached, the green boy recoiled, and the two stumbled into each other. The weapon flew through the air and landed on the ground with a smash.

"Gir…" The earless boy growled, jumping up and fixing his alien eyes upon the robot. "Do you have ANY idea how long it took me make that?" He waited for a few moments, but the robot only looked on in confusion. "Most of this month, Gir! I could have been finding other methods of enslaving this vile planet, and now all of that time has been wasted." He stormed off, leaving Gir behind, who continued to look perplexed.

_**Later that day.**_

A petite, blonde human picked at the lunch food, her face distorted with disgust as she moved a few pea's around on her tray. Unsatisfied, and still hungry, she threw her fork down and groaned with annoyance. She hated this school. Everything about it made her want to go home. But not her American home. That was as bad as being in the prison named Skool. She wanted to return to England… To her friends, and her family. People here treated her like some sort of alien, more so than another boy in her class. Zim, they called him. At least he had a reason for his strange appearance; he had a skin condition. But she could do nothing to mask her prominent Brummy accent.

_Speak of the Devil…_

She thought to herself as Zim headed towards her empty table. This was the usual layout of the cafeteria. There were the geeks in the corner, Gaz and Dib on the table beside theirs, cooler people in the middle, and then there were the rejects. Friendless, unwanted and odd, as they were often described. She and Zim were just as despised as each other, so neither cared about sharing a table.

With another sigh, Eve picked up her fork again and balanced a pea on the end of it. For a few minutes, she looked around for someone to practice pea shooting on, but it seemed everyone in the cafeteria was moving around. Except her and Zim. She looked forwards again, barely aware of the green skinned boy that sat in front of her.

As she dazed in and out of daydreams, she absent-mindedly pulled the fork backwards, and released.

The single pea flew threw the air, seemingly in slow motion, until it ricocheted off Zims head.

The pair stared at each other for a few seconds, both trying to get a grip on the situation at hand. That was, until steam began to stream from the spot where the pea had hit him. Zim fell off the bench, writhing in pain upon the ground.

As the pain began to subside, as the smell of burning flesh disappeared from the air, he stood up slowly, pressing a finger to the sore on his brow. His eyes moved to Eve.

"Insolent worm…" He hissed, scooping up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and flicking them at her. Eve - having very quick reflexes - ducked down quickly, and the potato landed with a splat on the back of a rather nasty bully. He turned around slowly, his square head and squinting eyes resting on Zim. With a vicious growl, he began to approach the green skinned boy, until someone screeched, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Almost instantly, vile lunch was being tossed from all sides of the room, except the reject corner. Eve and Zim had stealthy slid beneath their table, waiting for the war around them to end. Both muttered to themselves, huddled at opposite ends as they grumbled to themselves.

"Bloody Americans…"

"Foul Humans…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ten minutes later…**_

The war was still waging on. Food continued to fly in all directions, while students were being thrown back, anguished by the pain that flung school cuisine was doing to their external shells.

At the opposite end of the cafeteria two others sat in hiding beneath their table. Dib and Gaz. Dib was in her class, while Gaz was his younger sister. She watched them for a moment, noting that Gaz seemed to be ignoring the food fight and was playing her Game Slave 2 instead. Dib, however, sat in fear, flinching whenever a piece of food sped past his face.

Eve stared out for her shelter at the scene before her. She hadn't been in her new school for long, and this was the first time she had ever witnessed anything so brutal. Her old friends had been right: Americans were stupid _and_ violent. For a moment, she giggled to herself, savouring memories of her old life. But a glare from Zim brought her back to reality.

"I… Er… Sorry…" She stammered, looking at him with embarrassment. Zim opened his mouth to reply, but before his retort could escape, Miss Bitters, their teacher, entered the cafeteria, sending a steely glare towards everyone.

Each student paused in mid-throw, falling onto one another clumsily. They sat up where they had fallen, clutching limbs and body parts, groaning with pain.

"All of you. Back to class. _Now!_" She shrieked, staring maliciously through bespectacled eyes. With a final growl, she suddenly rose off the ground and swept back to their classroom. The students heaved themselves up, still clutching their injured appendages, and dragged themselves back to class.

As usual, Eve, Zim and Dib were the last ones to enter the classroom. Miss Bitters glared at them as they walked in - Dib sat on the right, Zim sat on the left, and Eve sat in the middle. She felt like an idiot sitting directly in front of her teacher. It was no wonder that no one liked her.

Nothing else was said for the rest of the day. At first, Miss Bitters had gone on about how they were all doomed, and how the universe would eventually implode in on itself. But after that everyone fell silent, and they all took to doodling on scraps of paper that lay strewn across the classroom.

Finally, the bell rang to signal that it was 3pm and the end of school. The class slowly woke themselves up and gathered their things together, heading towards the door in small waves of people. Eve, being Eve, got her things together slowly, occasionally glancing at Zim. He wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked after the classroom was empty, frowning lightly as she watched him. Zim leaned in close to her, moving his face so that it was inches away from hers. She quickly drew a breath and held it.

"I know what you are…" He hissed, strangely sharp teeth exposed as he glared at her. "This planet is mine to destroy! I won't let some… inexperienced, barely disguised idiot take my job."

"Excuse me?!" She retorted, standing up quickly and staring at him. "Who are you to dictate what I am, or what I can and can't do?!" She walked up to him, but it was in vain as he stood at least five inches taller than her.

Zim smirked, looking down at the girl and folding his arms across his chest. "I think I know an alien when I see one." He said. "And you happen to be looking at an elite Invader in the Irken Empire."

Eve blinked, looking at him curiously. "An alien?" She repeated, confused. "But… I'm a human… Which means…" She stared at him, laughing. "Everything Dib was saying is true!"

Zim gazed at her conspicuously. "We shall see…" He said, convinced that the girl in front of his was not of the Earth. "Come back to my house. I'll run a DNA test!"

"Fine." She sighed. "If only to prove what I am." Gathering her things together, the two outcasts left the skool in silence.

Dib had been hiding behind a trash can, his long, spiked hair sticking up over the top. He carefully stuck his head around the side of it and watched his two class mates leave together with a interested expression.

"What would Zim want with Eve?" He asked himself, stroking his chin with wonderment. "Well, it looks like the fate of the world rests on me, once again!" He grinned, and began stalking the pair as they headed towards Zim's lair.


End file.
